


COLOR

by Reeno



Category: Full - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, soulmate
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: People can only see all the colors when they found their soulmates. But Truth gave color to Ed so he can no longer tell who will be his soulmate.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 26





	COLOR

**Author's Note:**

> Ed dyed his hair pink to see Roy’s reaction.

触犯禁忌是一件很奇怪的事情，一方面，它夺走你宝贵的东西：肢体、器官，留给你破损的躯体和心灵；另一方面，它将真理呈现给你，把这个世界的一切完整地送到你手里，只除了你向它索求的那个存在。

红色是爱德华生命中的第一个颜色。

代表血，代表生，代表死，代表疼痛，也代表希望。他付出右手的代价从真理那儿将阿尔方斯的灵魂拽了回来，在此之后他只能通过镜子与照片看到他弟弟的模样，区分他们发色细微的差异，所有的东西都以完整的样貌陈列在他眼前。尽管如此，有一段时间他根本无心欣赏这些美妙的色彩。假如早知道后果，他一定不会拉着阿尔作出这决定，他宁愿不要真理，不要这所有五颜六色的世界，他希望弟弟能完完整整的站着，和温莉一起，他们还能一同玩耍疯闹，不用面对这可怕的一切。

温莉和阿尔方斯几乎没有经历过单调的世界，但爱德华没那么幸运，他和多数人一样忍受着黑白的，毫无色彩的世界，寄望在未来的某一天，某个人会踩着五彩的光芒闯进他的眼帘，然而人体炼成将这个小小的期待也带走了，真理带来了他的色彩，爱德华不再会有机会从他灵魂伴侣那儿得到这份惊喜，也就表示他无法通过这个变化认出他的另一半。

在他和阿尔方斯踏上修复自身的旅途之后，他们曾经就此有过简短的探讨，阿尔告诉爱德华，温莉在阿尔消失的那段时候失去了色彩，但因为爱德华将阿尔的灵魂取回，温莉很快又恢复了对色彩的感知。

“没有谁会在这件事上作假，”阿尔对爱德华说，“至少我无法想象世界突然失去色彩那时我的感受，如果你遇到那个人，你总能看出来的。”

他们遇到了很多人，但爱德华从没碰到那个大吃一惊的人，没人在遇到他的时候表现出那种整个世界都被点亮的感觉，所以爱德华合理猜测自己不会像阿尔和温莉那样幸运，有极大的概率人们永远找不到契合的那一方，也有那种花费久到离谱的时间才遇到对方的情况，他告诉自己有更重要的事情要做，所以灵魂伴侣什么的事情都可以先放在一边，别让它们阻碍了自己的步伐。

他们跌跌撞撞地成长着，经历分离和失去，不断地失去，不断地夺回，如同泉老师教给他们的那条真理，一就是全，全就是一，爱德华偶尔会意识到自己走在一条没有尽头的路上，起点就是终点，而终点那里什么都不会有，他会在四下无人的时刻为此惊恐片刻，沉溺在一无所有的黑暗里，研究这个熟悉却又陌生的世界。

他无意间得知格蕾西亚无法再认出那些色彩，需要靠着标签区分衣柜中不同的颜色，也开始辨别不出不同种类的苹果里哪些是她想要的。修斯中校的死亡带走了她一半的世界，色彩又带走了所剩之余的又一半。爱德华不知道人要怎么应对这一切，怎样应对得到之后的失去，这比简简单单地维持孤独要更具毁灭性，他和阿尔就是典型的失败案例，因为无法支撑母亲离去的现实而坠入深渊，但格蕾西亚在撑起自己的同时还需要照顾那小小的女孩，光是想象就已经使爱德华喘不上气。

当他清醒，他对生命的敬重就会悄然无声地高涨，像洒在他残破心灵里的一粒种子，不见爆芽，却用疯狂生长的根系渗透到他灵魂的每一处，牢牢将他网在了一起。

他踏过的每一寸土地，迈出的每一步，作出的每一个决定，都是成长的一部分。黑白的世界与那个他和阿尔方斯互相持有的黑暗的过去从没有离开过他，尽管真理带来了色彩，当爱德华闭上眼睛，他仍然无法获得实感，当他不得不数次跨越门，他几乎想要向真理提出那问题，但每次都被理智主导。

毫无定数的未知比起一份不确定的现实要好上太多，爱德华获得色彩的前几年从没想过它会变成与那个夜晚不相上下的噩梦追随自己，就像一个并不可怕但只是令人不安的谜团，住在他的眼底，每次他观察这世界，会不经意地扰乱他的心神。

爱德华将所有的恐惧转变成对于取回遗失之物的执着，转变成对于人造人所谓父亲大人的愤怒。

他太过执着于自己的脚步以至于在一切忽然黯淡下来的时候完全没有意识到问题。

缺少的席位被补上了，黑色，然后是蓝色。

最初爱德华单纯地想象，当色彩闯进他的眼睛，会是光芒四射五彩斑斓的某个瞬间。没有任何征兆使他在这一刻真正来临之际做好正确的准备，没有人告诉过他这可以是如此混乱的情绪：震惊，疯狂的担忧，疑惑，绝望，兴奋，愤怒的质疑以及“天啊怎么会是他？”和“原来是他那样一切都说得通了当然了”。

再下一个瞬间他意识到他不在那双眼睛里了。

操他妈的真理，爱德华几乎骂出来，但一想到还有其它更致命的通行费，他又忍住了那些诅咒。

这些年他始终都寻找着那个会在他面前大吃一惊的人，从没想过他们早已经遇见，初次见面那时那个年长的男人眼里的怒火几乎灼伤了他，那时的他不理解对方为什么要这样愤怒？他们得到的惩罚还不够吗？他们失去的还不够多吗？

他已经记不清那个模糊影像所有的细节，只记得当男人平静地坐在洛克贝尔家的桌边，向他提议加入军队那时暗色的眼睛。爱德华的视线从他深蓝色的军服上滑过，扫过那些银色的封边和金色的缀饰，滑到他那双眼睛里，他看见金色的倒影，那时候的他被这男人带来的希望点燃了，但自始至终马斯坦都没有再表露出更多，仿佛色彩对他而言从不存在过，偶有几次军服以外的着装全是单调乏味的中性色，黑色，灰色，白色，深蓝色，深色系衬得他的皮肤白得有点离谱，但后来爱德华认识到失去视力那一刻的他才符合苍白如纸。

那瞬间爱德华分不清他的色彩究竟还在不在，无法从黑色的头发、黯淡的眼眸和惨白的皮肤里解读出这问题的答案。

没有时间留给他停下脚步，有时候爱德华憎恨命运，有时候又认为自己应该感谢它。

他放弃了自己那扇巨大的、书写着有关他的炼金术一切的门，然后将阿尔方斯完整无缺地带了回来，有一点虚弱，但完整。

沙金色的头发，白惨惨的皮肤和骨架般的身形符合一个在真理之门被困了五年的躯体所该有的一切，但阿尔方斯眼神明亮，这就是爱德华期待了那么多年的结果，他们终于成功了。

当他们开始愚蠢、快乐而又一团混乱的庆祝，他的视线追寻到角落里那双眼睛，一瞬间爱德华移开了目光，下一刻他意识到这是不必要的，因为不管他现在做什么，那双眼睛都无法看见了。最终他在离开前什么都没有问。

是否因为爱德华触犯禁忌所以也影响了那男人的色彩？他曾拥有过色彩吗？如果他知道自己与爱德华之间的关联，那又为什么将一切都掩埋起来？为什么始终将他蒙在鼓里？他不需要色彩吗？还是说他其实并不需要的只是爱德华这个人？

那些支持和庇护又是为了什么？

爱德华一个问题都问不出口，也许是因为太过惧怕得到不想要的回答，也许只是单纯地想冷静下来思考。

某一天阿尔对他说，“我觉得你应该去找他。”

爱德华几乎跳了起来，“你在说什么？”他下意识地反问，“你要我去找谁！？”

阿尔并不真正摸清了这一整件事，但显然爱德华对此的困扰已经强大到辐射到了靠近他的每个人身上，阿尔只是那个打破了沉默的人。

“我想不到还有谁，”他的弟弟说，“但如果你们之间发生了什么问题，最好还是面对面讲清楚，不然你在这里想破头也不会得到任何答案。”

“我当然知道。”爱德华的眉毛拧成一团，眼睛往阿尔方斯那里瞟去，“你在想谁？”

他的弟弟假意发出了一声代表思考的哼哼，但眼神里却毫无迟疑，“马斯坦上校。”

“我该问为什么吗？”爱德华说。

“你在中央医院的时候基本上都在躲着他走，”阿尔方斯坦了口气，“这个理由足够吗？”

他们沉默了一会儿，然后爱德华决定，尝试性地，抛开一切，因为这不是别的任何人，这是阿尔方斯。

“我弄明白一件事，”爱德华说，“我在找的那人见到我的时候确实挺激动的，不是开心的那种，”他看着他弟弟愣了一下，眼睛缓慢地，因为突然的领悟而瞪大，“……特别激动，我几乎认为那时候他可能会揍我一顿。”

“……什么？”阿尔问出这个毫无意义的问题。

“他穿过门，你还记得吗，”爱德华说，“我突然就看不见颜色了，一直到他被扔了回来。”他发出一声干巴巴的苦涩笑声，“至今不知道这到底算不算一件好事。”

“但他……”阿尔顿了顿，“他从没有……为什么？”

“就像你说的，我想破头也不会知道答案。”

在阿尔方斯提出那个可笑的方案之前，他们在死寂里看着屋顶的天空数了大概五分钟的云。

“理论上来说，”阿尔方斯最终决定从自己庞大的知识库里挑出这个问题，“黑白世界的层次只关乎到色彩的明度，同样明度的色彩可以有多种色相，那就是为什么许多人在无法分辨颜色时会倾向黑色和白色的缘由，即使出错也至少不会太过离谱。”

爱德华看着他就好像在说“你在说什么玩意”。

马斯坦的视力被马尔科医生用贤者之石换回，同样得到拯救的还有哈勃克少尉，尽管爱德华与阿尔方斯不会选择这样的方式，但爱德华知道自己无权干涉男人的选择，与霍克艾中尉的短暂会面早已让他对于这群人肩负的重量和责任有了大略的一瞥，马斯坦作为他们中的领头人，所承担的只有更多。

但不论这些事情有多么沉重，爱德华在长久的困扰和阿尔方斯无用的提点下仍作出了糟糕的决定，他去了中央，军队有一个特色，无法弄清颜色的人在军队里占比很大，所以他一路上毫无障碍地走到了马斯坦的办公室门前，门开着，他径直走进去，停在低头翻阅文书的男人桌前，马斯坦快要被纸叠成的山淹没了，难以想象他在这里呆了多久，考虑到他们在中央市的活动，爱德华突然意识到自己其实从未真正参与过军队办公室的工作。

在他们两人都开始意识到对方存在感的时候，马斯坦的眼睛对上了他的。

爱德华咽下了他的所有念头，因为几乎是在一瞬间，男人的视线上移了，他看着那张脸缓慢地透出震惊和疑惑，当他们的眼神再次交汇，马斯坦看起来仍然意图假装一切都没有发生。

“够了。”爱德华打断他，惊异于自己的声音里包含了多少恼怒。

罕见的，马斯坦没有说话，但他停下了手中的工作，靠进椅背，视线避开了爱德华停留在某个角落，看起来少有的疲惫，片刻后他叹了口气，“你想要什么？”

“一个该死的答案，很显然，”爱德华控制着自己的脾气，因为不知怎的，马斯坦就是有这种在一瞬间就把他点燃的技能，他踩在爱德华神经上的本事和他戴着手套打火的本事不相上下，在这方面简直就是天赋奇才，爱德华真的不明白他是怎么办到的。

“提点我一下，”马斯坦说，“你不能每次都没头没脑地把问号甩给我，指望我无所不知。”

“你这个该死的混蛋，”爱德华还是忍不住骂道，“还能有他妈什么事！？你他妈到底什么时候知道的！为什么不告诉我！见鬼，我都不知道要问你什么！”他的双手愤怒地撑在办公桌上，碰倒了一打文件，纸张飘了一地，可能得花好一会儿才能收拾干净，但爱德华一点都不他妈在意。“告诉我，”爱德华说，“我是多余的吗？对你而言我是不是多余的？就明明白白告诉我个答案然后我再也不会过来烦你。”

马斯坦在摇头，他看起来……累极了，爱德华不知道他的情绪从何而来，为什么他允许自己摆出这样烦恼的样子，因为爱德华才是那个一直被耍得团团转的傻冒，如果他说“不”那爱德华还是会追根究底。

“你十一岁，”马斯坦最终开口，“你十一岁，失去了母亲，经历了一场可怕的禁忌炼成，失去弟弟，手脚，你指望我说什么？”他又摇了摇头，“然后你就……开始找贤者之石，然后人造人出现了，再然后你都知道，而且说句实话，你现在几岁，十六岁？如果不是特招进入国家炼金术师队伍你目前甚至不够参军的最低年限，你有意识过这个问题吗？”

“你他妈一定是在逗我，”爱德华吼道，“你什么时候关心过这个了，我十二岁进入军队，你从没停止过使唤我，所有那一套军队走狗的说辞！现在你倒跟我说我他妈不够年龄当你的伴侣！？我甚至不知道从什么时候开始伴侣也开始有年龄限制了！？”

马斯坦从座位里站了起来，移向门口，爱德华有种错觉，马斯坦会将他丢出去，但那男人只是恼火地将门甩上了，在爱德华的嗓门震塌军部的天花板之前，他阻挡了任何可能投进这间单人办公室的好奇视线。

“爱德华。”他回到桌边但没有坐下，只是在窗边站着，扶着椅背，看上去从未有过地焦躁，“无论你怎么想的，但我确实关心，但如果说这世上有哪个地方我希望你能远离的，那就是军队，”在爱德华作出任何辩驳之前马斯坦说，“入伍后你穿越过门几次，你知道吗？”

这是什么操蛋问题，爱德华想要反驳，他怎么可能不知道这个？然后突然间认知击中了他，那个使他意识到马斯坦隐藏真相的瞬间，那个视野失去彩度的短暂片刻。

“你对抗格拉托尼那次我以为你死了，你去北方那次我也以为你死了。”马斯坦说，“要不就是我疯了，因为我完全搞不懂我看见的东西了，所有的一切不是突然漆黑一片就是扭曲成红色，我他妈处理不了这样的情况，你明白吗，钢！？我不想这样的事情一而再再而三地发生，所以其实我一点都不希望你呆在军队，然后你猜怎么着，你取回了弟弟，扔了自己的炼金术，而我他妈什么都看不见了，你指望我再说什么？你们要回里森堡是我这五年来听过的最好的决策，至少你不会再卷入麻烦里，但你希望我干什么？打个电话跟你说：嗨，猜猜怎么着，我就是你灵魂的另一半，我不告诉你是因为我该死的完全找不到合适的时机而且你他妈至今还没成年！？”

“你他妈到底对我的年龄有什么意见！？”爱德华真的很想把眼前的男人揍一顿，但他不想为此惹上不必要的麻烦，他不得不提醒自己究竟是来中央市干什么的，如果他的记忆没有出毛病，他原是想要把他们间的这层关系明朗化，而不是来和马斯坦吵架的。

但现在看来不管从哪个角度来说他们都莫名其妙地吵了起来，简直是毫无根源的一场冲突，爱德华不明白为什么他和马斯坦就不能好好说话，他和其他人就没有这么多的争吵，但也许是因为马斯坦习惯了替人们作出决断，而爱德华总是不买他的帐，某方面来说，马斯坦似乎遗忘了爱德华有自己的选择与决策权，而爱德华也遗忘了马斯坦所处的位置确实没留给他多少选择。

“为什么我不能有意见！？”马斯坦恼火地反驳，“在他们拿战争罪审判我之前我就会因为搞了未成年人被送上军事法庭！或者在这之前我就会因为自己竟然会让这种事情发生而良心不安到把自己先裁决了！你要答案？这就是你要的答案！满意了吗！？”

“你他妈有什么毛病！？”爱德华巴不得往马斯坦身上咬一下一块肉来好让自己不那么生气，“和我确定关系怎么就会把你送上军事法庭了！？你他妈又不是要强睡……我……？”马斯坦突然间空白的表情让爱德华的恼怒迟疑地消退下去，他捋了捋自己的话，“你又不是要，睡我，你……”

“请你闭嘴。”马斯坦干巴巴地制止他。

然后爱德华一下子忘记了自己愤怒的理由。他把这个全新的认识翻来覆去研究了半天，让自己搞明白这件事具体的含义，而愤怒早被他丢到某个银河系外的角落里。

马斯坦看起来已经开始重新垒起他公事公办的伪装，原先爱德华可能被他这套惹人生厌的表演蒙骗过许多次……可能太多次了，以至于他现在如此轻易地认出了这先兆，因为他没法不认出来，他的脑子里有个声音在大声地吼道：马斯坦想睡你！另一个声音告诉他：然后那个傻蛋被自己的念头吓得不轻！

爱德华什么都懒得说，他揪起马斯坦的领子凑过去，但男人一巴掌捂住他的嘴把他的脑袋推了开。爱德华毫不客气地往那只手上咬了一口，在男人痛呼的时候重新压迫过去。

然后他们陷入了可笑的僵持。

“操你的，”爱德华使劲掰住马斯坦的脑袋，“我他妈就想亲你一口，别动了！”

但马斯坦似乎打定主意不让他好过，所以丝毫没有配合他的打算，爱德华简直气得想再咬他一口，“你他妈到底想干什么？我又不是要把你脱光了办了，别告诉我未成年人连他妈亲吻都不能做了，你信不信我当场就去把法令撕了喂狗！？”

“你可以，”马斯坦挣扎着说，“但我不想。”

“为什么！？”爱德华几乎要抓狂了。

“因为我不想亲一个亮粉色头发的傻帽！！”马斯坦大声吼回去，用爱德华能想到的最夸张的方式翻了个白眼，“让我觉得自己像在亲一个变态！你顶着这个一路从里森堡过来的！？我说钢，你他妈是认真的吗！？”

感谢马斯坦的提醒，爱德华已经完完全全忘记了这件事。

‘你……你要这样出门？’阿尔方斯担忧地问道。

‘我会戴上帽子，’爱德华说，‘在大多数人眼里这和金发没有差别，明度是一致的，只是色相不同，我到他办公室再脱下帽子，不会有什么大问题的。’那时他这样信誓旦旦地保证。

事实证明确实不会有什么大问题，但他的男朋友不肯亲他，这倒是一个出乎意料的损失。

“这是阿尔用炼金术改的颜色，你有意见你可以帮我调回来，”爱德华脸上一红，但仍倔强地咬牙，仿佛这不是什么大问题一样，“我不管你对我的头发有什么意见，你必须让我亲一口，否则我今天就不走了。”

“你听听你自己在说什么？”马斯坦不可置信地摇摇头，“你完全意识到这是强吻，而我完全有权利拒绝这个，不是吗？”

“我操他的才不管这些，”爱德华仍然扒拉着前上司的领子不肯松手，“你显然不打算抛弃我这个灵魂伴侣，那我完全有资格得到一个吻，我不管你愿不愿意，你隐瞒我这么久，这是你欠我的。”

然后年轻人总算在角力中胜出了，男人的嘴唇意外的柔软，舌头更棒，爱德华想不出什么好一些的形容词描绘这感觉，他啃了有一会儿，但一想到自己被骗这么久还得再继续等很久才能真正和对方有些什么，爱德华就觉得气不打一处来，想到马斯坦对他实验发色的嫌弃，尽管原本就是为了试探他是不是能够辩出颜色，但爱德华仍为此感到被冒犯了，怒从心头起，他毫不客气地往那条舌头上整齐地印了一圈齿印。

马斯坦几乎从他怀里惨叫着弹出去，爱德华挑衅地看着对方痛得捂着嘴哼哼，抬眼瞪他的时候眼角甚至挂着泪花，他从没在这男人脸上见过这种委屈又生气的表情。

“你他妈是狗吗！”马斯坦愤怒地控诉道，“又是手又是舌头的，很痛啊！！”

“你活该。”爱德华哼了哼，“你等着吧，不就是两年吗，该是我的我一样都不会错过的，”他舔舔牙齿不由自主露出一个不怎么友善的笑来，“既然你已经作出选择，那就别想跑了，胆小鬼。”

马斯坦看起来对此有一千万个意见，但他挣扎了半天，最后冲出口的却是同样充满挑衅的一句，“拭目以待，矮豆芽。”

“我都和你差不多高了！”爱德华冲着马斯坦呲牙，但他决定大肚一回，哼了一声，他宣布自己的宏图伟业，“我不和你计较，”他摊摊手，用视线咬住马斯坦，“你就在你的办公室里忙你的工作吧，但你要知道，有一天，我会把你在这里扒得精光，到时候我就不会只对付你的手和舌头了……”他的目光不怀好意地往男人腰下移过去，思维超出了他的掌控开始在那层层叠叠的制服线条之下描绘裸露躯体的样子，爱德华毫无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，“到时候我会把舌头贴上你……”

伴随着一声震耳欲聋的“从我的办公室里滚出去！”以及能够撼塌司令部的关门声，爱德华被旋风般地丢了出去一头栽进走廊里，跟着一顶帽子砸中他的脸。

“我错了——！”爱德华搂着帽子，阻止不了笑意从嘴角漏出来，“粉色确实不适合在我头上！”他嘴角的弧度越咧越大，“是在你脸上更合适啊！上校！”

房间里传出的怒火滔天的一声“滚”也停止不了爱德华的笑声，他能听见霍克艾中尉通过内线训斥马斯坦“不要摔门”，“不要在办公室里大吼大叫”，在霍克艾有机会逮到爱德华之前，他就飞快地开溜。

他从没有注意过阳光是如此五彩缤纷，也许是因为他的心情现在是这样，可能这就是真正色彩投射进某人生命的感受，他回头寻找马斯坦办公室的位置，那人正在窗边看着他，爱德华还能看出来他皮肤上隐约可见的红潮，那是一种柔和的粉色，充满生机，让他的心情愉快地膨胀起来，他决定履行军队走狗的义务，朝那男人摇摇尾巴，所以他转身面对他，一边倒着迈步一边抛了个飞吻，他从没这么做过，但不知道为什么这时候他只想这样做，只有这件事，在这个时间，一定是正确的。

马斯坦捂住了眼睛。

但他笑了，而且他向爱德华摆手了。尽管爱德华看到他同样也在翻白眼，因为这真的傻透了，爱德华甚至没戴着帽子，有些疑惑的目光已经在打量他的脑袋，但爱德华一点点都不在意。

他看见粉色更深了一点点，有可能是错觉，但马斯坦在窗边目送他离开，这个感觉从未有过的好，爱德华没办法阻止自己傻笑，他可以傻一会儿，每个人都有资格傻一会儿。

不过，爱德华在回家路上还是戴上了帽子，因为说真的，当他看到玻璃上自己的倒影，那个粉色确实非常非常瞎眼，马斯坦不肯亲他真的情有可原，一个满脑袋粉色还凶巴巴的自己真的挺像疯子的。但爱德华不后悔咬他，说句良心话，他根本没咬得有多重，马斯坦就是个装腔作势的混蛋，居然还能挤出眼泪，爱德华早晚有一天会让他领教什么时候应该掉两滴真正的眼泪。

（爱德华因为这件事整整膨胀了两个星期，家里的狗都受不了他傻乐的样子，直到阿尔甚至不愿意跟他一起游历新国了，他才最终收敛了一些。但他还是会固定打电话到某个人办公室作例行报告。）

（当然被摔了电话之后他完全可以想象马斯坦被中尉训斥的样子。）


End file.
